


Strife

by Girlaremo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Badass Finland, M/M, Spy Trio, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlaremo/pseuds/Girlaremo
Summary: Jussi is a spy sent to keep tabs on a Swedish CEO of a top name weapons factory. His trio end up revealing darker secrets that the factory has been hiding, along with a resurface of someone that they thought was long gone. How long will they all last when all hell breaks loose? [Spy Trio / SuFin / Implied Rus/Fin]





	

Dying' wasn't much fun at all. Learning this the first time, it meant that everything had to be scrubbed. Records, names, phone numbers, basically the whole idea of one person, just vanished. Then a coverup was placed. Relocated for business. Dead in a car accident—body mutilated beyond compare. Bank accounts shut down, money put back into the correct accounts, new name, new face, new habits and identities. And on top of that, a new place to watch suspicious people.

It had been just that. One switch to the next. A few months ago he was watching a mafian family in France, and next, he was laying in a puddle of his own blood, being stitched up by one of his friends until they could get him to an understanding doctor. His cover had been blown sky high, and because of that, he lost all his leads to the ones he was looking for. The wound itself was still tender, and it hurt like crazy.

But, a quick roll out of bed, a couple of pain pills and a swig of water from the bedside table was the remedy, earning him a slow moving ease that kept him from hurting too badly. After that, a short walk from the cramped bedroom to the coffee pot, which had been on for about half hour at least. Lastly, it came to end with a cup of coffee and scrolling through the news.

Gruesome murder in Oslo – Terrorists Suspected

Suspicious activity in Russia – Curious?

United States Meddles in Middle East

Well, everything seemed normal in the headlines. But, what he was really looking for was names. Pictures, news tidbits, public opinion on Viktor Strom. Having been suspected of working with even more suspicious peoples, Viktor Strom was one that he was supposed to be following.

A quick Google search brought up a few articles.

Viktor Strom – Founder of Strom LTD creates factory in Russia

Coalition with companies in U.S. Creates profit for Strom

He had been mentioned in Forbes a couple times for his inventions and wealth, not to mention his striking looks. Sharp nose, strong jaw, and the thick framed glasses that made him look like someone important. Plus, some described him to have the body of an angel. But, having strong arms and broad shoulders didn't always mean everything was perfect.

As of late, he was coming under a lot of contracts and offers for his designs for stealth planes and armor for soldiers that could easily deflect bullets. It was only used for military personnel and high ranking government leaders in public, but that didn't mean people didn't want their hands on it.

Either way, it should be an easy thing. Just watching over someone who didn't entirely know you were there, possibly not at all. Fantastic.

In the little cramped apartment fifteen minutes from Stockholm, things weren't so bad. Hot water, electricity, and enough internet to get phone calls and such from his boss, not to mention to get into contact with his IT guy in sticky situations, or a closed call with a couple other friends.

From the kitchen, he could see his face in the bathroom mirror. Pale blond hair, amber eyes and a pair of narrow shoulders. He had changed a bit from the slightly pudgy 'happy' man he had been. Months of dieting and training had put him into better shape, and worn him thin in places. Cheekbones jutted out in the right lighting, tired circles under his eyes, a dark five o'clock shadow that swooped from one side of his face to the other, over lip and chin without any discrimination. Plus...the still pink sore on his shoulder showed blatantly across his pale skin.

Taking another sip of coffee, he went over his facts he had to remember.

He had a job interview coming up. He was a photographer for a hobby. Part-time blogger and Instagram addict just starting out because it's too 'mainstream' sometimes. He had family that just moved to England. His father worked as a head of a department store. Mother was a housewife. They had been married for thirty years.

He just turned twenty five in January. Born in Helsinki, lived in the suburbs, moved twice, graduated high school, did a couple years of college. Drank a bit heavily in college. None the less, he graduated in the middle of the class, got a couple jobs that helped pay the bills.

It was believable. There had been more things he found hard to believe. Like when he was a drag queen for the longest time in New York chasing down a group of defectors. Or the time he was a food critic that was looking for drugs in food trucks all over the place. It was a relief that he didn't have to act too much or gain too much weight. But this time... His name was Jussi Virtanen.

In the coming days, Jussi ended up getting a job. With a fake resume among other things, and a lovely suit that someone had sent him (Probably one of his cohorts from France), and a charming fake personality that fooled the lady who was interviewing him.

Originally, it had only been for the part-time 'gopher' position. That entailed running for coffee, making appointments, writing things down as the big-leagues spoke. Basically just the big-man's bitch. But, he wasn't being gopher for the one he had in mind. Though Viktor was already close, he was just out of reach for Jussi. It didn't mean he couldn't act like he was interested. Which...well, Viktor did have a bit of a nice face, but that was distracting from his work. He needed intel, and that was it.

The first day of work, it was easy. Sort of. Running back and forth from coffee shops, writing down orders for coffee and other things from the shop down the street. Getting some black coffee for himself, he usually came back with all the right things, most of the goodies and passed them out to passing people whom needed the extra caffeine in the mornings.

But, to his dismay, it wasn't very often that he saw Strom in the building. Usually on a business trip, or holed up in his lab, he had all sorts of people around to cater to his coffee needs. He needed to think of a plan to get closer. After a couple weeks of working, things were getting good. Finally. People were looking to him and warming up, and he was fitting in. Office parties and such were being held, and Jussi was moving up in the rankings. 'Best Gopher' to 'Go-To Man'. It was perfect.

"...So let me get this straight. You've already got a job at Strom, and you're basically office coffee bitch and you're getting closer and closer to getting intel. Nice." Eduard hummed on the other side of the computer screen, obviously impressed that Jussi had worked so far in already. "And you're still eating Cup Noodles while watching Turkish Dramas on your phone. Nice."

"Don't hassle me on that...I've been watching for a while and you haven't picked up on that until just now." Multitasking as it was, he turned his phone off and shook his head, finishing up the salty broth that was lingering at the bottom with a few freeze-dried peas that he didn't care for. "But yes, I've gotten far enough in that everyone trusts me. I think tomorrow I'm going to approach and get to Strom. He's back from the US, anyways. Offered the president one of his defense systems as a gift. He's quite popular in the US since he's going for 'No Gun Violence'. All the Liberals enjoy him."

"I would think so. I mean, I don't really pay attention to American politics, but..." He shrugged lightly, typing a bit on his computer. "Anyway, I haven't gotten much from your boss about what to do once you get intel on Strom. Other than to watch out for Russian allies and such. They're getting more and more into Strom's industry and showing more interest as time goes on." That was a worrying thought. Being interested in such a thing would mean that they could buy out and use the weapons made for God knows what. "Anyways, how's your shoulder doing?"

"It's a bit sore, but nothing I can't handle." He shrugged in response, tearing into a protein bar he snagged from a coffee shop earlier today. "...You hear anything from Eliza as of late? I heard she was back in Budapest after meeting with her old friends in Istanbul."

"Oh, she's about as burly as ever. I still wonder if she's actually a man, but..." He shrugged and pushed up his glasses, rolling his eyes. "She's still our friend and we can't really say anything about her unless we want a fist to the face."

"You've got that right..." Jussi and Eliza had actually grown up together in the same training house. Children who weren't adopted from an orphanage in time were sent here, and trained to become spies, hackers, assassins...All sorts of things. Jussi was trained in espionage and sharpshooting, Eliza in hand-to-hand combat, and Eduard...he just happened to be a computer genius who got his job by hacking into a very important database and put his application in the mainframe. Not only did this get him out of International Federal Prison, but it got him a good job with sweet benefits. "Anything new in the world on your end? I've got nothing other than the sushi in this place is awful."

"Well, other than Russians being shady as hell and Americans being dumb, and everyone loving the new Canadian Prime Minister...Everything's quiet. It's really strange to me, and honestly...something's gonna happen soon, I think." Sipping on his coffee, Eduard typed around a bit more, pulling up a news article. "But, they're also starting to target other things. The Russians, I mean."

Squinting at the screen, Jussi frowned and read.

Dutch Engineer hired for Strom murdered. – Maarten van Dijk found dead in home.

"Jeez, that's awful..." They had originally hired him to work side by side since his designs were good. People were suspecting his brother killed him out of jealousy, but that wasn't the case. The sister, however, had been missing since June of last year.

"No kidding...oh, and also, Ravis says hello, and he hopes that you're doing well." Ravis was one of Eduard's brothers, and best friend. But, he was still in school, and he didn't get to talk that much. "Anyway, I was thinking about heading out. I haven't slept for a day or two, so I've gotta hit the hay."

"That's understandable. Being awake for too long does things to you. Remember to eat something. You're already a twig and you don't need to get any thinner."

"Says the one who eats Cup Noodles all the time." He retorted, grinning into the webcam. "Goodnight, Jussi. Sleep tight." With that, the connection ended and Jussi was left alone in the apartment.

Sitting back in his chair, he sighed. He was sitting at a stalemate at the moment. Things had been going well enough that he had weaseled his way into the company, made friends, and made sure that his cover was believable. But Eduard was right. He did feel like something was going to happen. Like when a balloon is filled with too much air and it pops suddenly. Pursing his lips, he ran his fingers through his hair. He could shower in the morning before he went to work. The pain medications were starting to wear thin, and he needed to take a couple more to sleep.

A quick trip to the kitchen for a glass of milk, the pain killers and a quick search of what Viktor was working on gave him a bit to think about before bed. 'Strom creates effective crowd control device. No bullets, no problems'. It was what some called a 'Sound Gun' or if there were bigger crowds, a 'Sound Cannon'. It used sound that couldn't be heard but it affected people in a way that would drive them off. As in protestors standing around a public place. The low frequencies could easily deter them with headaches, nausea and the like. Negative reactions meant that they'd leave, so it was easy to use and there wasn't any brutality to it.

While they were made strictly for peacekeepers in Europe, people were trying to get their hands on them, trying to copy the framework and the technology for the weapon. If the framework wasn't just right, the sound would shatter the housing for the sound gun. Too sturdy, it would shatter because it wouldn't bend and give properly. "For a peace keeping weapon company, he's got quite the balls to delve into this kind of shit..." Jussi murmured, finishing off his drink before rinsing out the cup and resting it in the sink. A quick trip to bed with the blankets pulled up to his chin, he set his phone on the charging station by his bed, making sure the morning alarm was on. Maybe he could get elbow to elbow with Viktor tomorrow. Probably not. He kept himself at the highest regard, and he seemed to be strict with who came into his office and who didn't. The thoughts eventually drifted out of his mind, and dreams came into play. Eventually, everything faded and sleep wrapped itself around the Finn's mind.

"You think we'll see each other again?" Elizabeta had just gotten her hair cut down due to the lice that had been going through the orphanage. All the kids looked a bit on the greasy side due to the lice treatments, and everyone looked the same. With the grotesque resemblance to a concentration camp, things were looking quite dim at their little 'home'. "I know we're all going to the same place after this, but..."

"I'm sure we will." Jussi shrugged, smoothing his hands over his buzzed hair. There was something about having a fresh haircut that made him feel like he was clean. "After all, they usually have people paired in groups of three."

"What about Yuri, then?" Elizabeta asked, glancing over at the older boy whom had grown up alongside them. He was kind, and acted as an older brother to everyone. So far, he hadn't been looked at as far as anyone knew. There was a gnarly scar that ran around his neck as he had almost been murdered as a child. The story was that his mother didn't want him so she tried to strangle him with a coat hanger. Disturbing, but when he didn't die and the doctors were about to take him, she dropped him off at the place he now called home.

"...I guess he'll find his own way around, right?" Jussi offered. He knew that she had a soft spot for Yuri. After all, he was the comforter, the one who held her back when she tried to beat the bloody pulp out of the kids who defied her. "After all, he's been here long enough. Someone would want to have him, right?"

Sitting in the living area closer to the fire, it made Jussi realize how cold it had been all winter. Everything had been numbed by the cold, toes cold, nose numb and fingertips stiff. It was all normal to him. "I won't leave you behind, I promise. You're family to me, Jussi." Eliza said quietly, looping her pinky around Jussi's. "You and Eduard and Yuri are the closest thing I have to brothers."

"I'm glad to be your brother...I've always wanted a sister anyways." Jussi replied, giving a light smile. The three of them were inseparable now. Being hired by the same employer meant that they'd be in constant touch as a team. It was up to them to make sure their tracks were covered, and nobody knew they were together. It was their job to keep their 'family' afloat.

Taking strides in their careers, the three of them branched out and grew stronger together. There had been maybe a handfull of snapshots of them being together, and all of them were pretty candid. One of the three in China on the great wall, another of the trio riding a boat around the Statue of Liberty. One of the three on a jet and Liz and Jussi had fallen asleep and Eduard had snagged the camera. There were a couple others, but they were packed away in confidential files in secret places, meaning Jussi couldn't get to them even if he tried.

The memories themselves were bittersweet and comforting. He couldn't help but to keep thinking about them when the nights got cold and he wasn't feeling well. The good times they had together were wonderful, even in times when things looked like they were going to fall through.


End file.
